


Mandag 13:12

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak and Even go to the Christmas market





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!

After spending all morning at Kaffebrenneriet, Isak and Even go to the Christmas market. It’s very foggy today, and Isak can barely see a few feet in front of him, but it’s still magical, the Christmas lights gleaming dimly. He’s always liked the market, has been every year since he was a child. He loves the rows of stalls filled with homemade gifts and warm food and drink, loves the happy atmosphere. He looks around now and notices all the excitable children and stressed out parents. They’re all heading for Santa’s Workshop, the children tugging on their mother and father’s hands, huge grins on their faces. Isak remembers doing the same thing as a child. It actually makes him feel a little nostalgic.

“You wanna get a drink?” Even asks, smiling at Isak as he slides their palms together and links their fingers, squeezing gently.

“Sure.” Isak nods.

Even pulls him over to one of the stalls and orders two hot chocolates, handing over the money before Isak even gets his hand in his pocket.

“Hey, let me pay.” Isak says.

“No. My treat.”

“Come on. Let me give you money.”

“Isak,” Even sighs, his eyebrows raised. “It’s a hot chocolate. It’s hardly going to hurt my bank balance.”

Isak smiles, taking the cup from Even when it’s offered to him. He blows on the foamy liquid and peers up at his boyfriend. “Well, thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

“Ow!” Isak exclaims after taking a sip. He might have underestimated how hot it was going to be.

Even looks down at him with a smirk. Isak is about to roll his eyes at him, but he bursts into unexpected laughter at the sight of the whipped cream covering his boyfriend’s top lip.

“What?” Even asks, his eyes dancing with amusement.

“You’ve got a little something…” Isak says, reaching a hand up so he can swipe it off with his thumb. He sucks the digit into his mouth and licks the cream off. “Mm.”

“You’re a tease, you know that?” Even tells him.

Isak shrugs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Even laughs and throws an arm around Isak’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Lets go and see the Christmas tree.”

“Yeah. And then we can go home and I can do that thing you like.”

Even looks down at him, his eyebrows high on his forehead, and then dips down to press their lips together. Isak can feel Even chuckle against him, feel the corners of his mouth pulling up. And god, is there anything better than that?

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
